Winter's Spring
by Kwa Jia
Summary: Sakura finds the source that could help her change the past and she accepts it's proposal. The catch, her heart winter and cold as ice will bloom flowers of hope. Child!Sakura Slowburn
1. Chapter 1

_..._

 _It's okay to restart and recreate._

 _Don't spend time beating yourself up_

 _over something that went wrong._

 _There is always another chance._

 _..._

Sakura opened her eyes all she could see is darkness, looking left and right nothing changed just pitch black 'where am i?' Sakura heard rattling of chain looked back out of instinct all was pitch black, 'it was coming from there' Sakura cautiously walked towards that sound "hello?" she called out but no one came no one answered just the sound chains and now growling.

Taking further steps she starts to see huge polls both top and bottom vanishing into the shadows with complicated fuinjutsu stacked to it. Walking past one then another then another she finally reached to several bars looking at it, her instincts told her not to walk pass it she could hear large purring coming past it.

"Hello?" Sakura called out and was greeted by two yellow eyes, and slowly an orange fox face. "kyubi." Sakura whispered in shock, frozen in fear.

The beast smirked at her showing all his teeth "You must be that brats teammate," The kyubi didn't ask as his smirked widen. Sakura eyes widen as memories all came flooding back.

Naruto was in the hospital with severe wounds and with one less arm.

Nothing.

Absolutly nothing was working he was not healing not like before it was getting worst, he was slowly dying. Sakura glared at Kyubi as it laugh hysterically.

"why?" Sakura said finally having the courage to ask looking down. Kyuubi raised a brow at her but the smirk still in place. "Why wont you help him?! He was your friend, he doesn't deserve to die!" Sakura yelled at the monster. As it looked back not answering her, Sakura felt tears falling from her eyes she cant stop no matter how much she hold it in.

Finally calming down Sakura looked at the Kyubi who still have that annoying grin. "That is why, i want to make a deal with you." the beast said. "...and what would that be?" Sakura asked suspicious at the same time angry at the fox for not answering her.

"You give up this world and body and i will send us back to the past."

...

Sakura froze eyes widen many questions she want to ask, but she ignored it and looked at the kyubi "and what make you think that i would belive you?" Sakura asked, there is no such thing as time travel and if there was it would tear her apart. She cant get her hopes up not now.

The Kyubi chuckled at her and he raise his face up and looked at down her, "because it is the only choice you have you know there is no chance to over throw the Akaktsuki anymore it has been 4 years since their attack people rising up to fight them only to fall down. What makes you think that you could beat them any later" Kyubi mocked

Sakura glared at the Kyubi but he is the right there is no future anymore in Konoha not even half is left of the village. the people all either fled or died. Sakura looked down, Ino...Kakashi...Sai...everyone they are all gone.

"why...why me? why not Naruto?" Sakura asked her voice becoming small and shaky. She remember everyone and saw all their deaths. Ino died by poison, Kakashi was impaled by the heart, Shikamaru by the head. Sai lost to much blood.

Blood

Sasuke... Sasuke is gone for good.

After the two crashed each other Naruto lost his arm by Sasuke jutsu but Sasuke was hit on the chest... the heart.

Sakura wasn't able to stop them she was too late and it broke her to pieces. Now Naruto is in a coma chances of him living is slim with the lack of supplies and Sasuke in underground along with the others, she is alone now without anymore hope.

"Sakura the jutsu needs a lot of chakra and unfortunately mine isn't enough, you were gathering chakra in your seal for years and what is given will suffice. Besides i couldn't think of anybody eyes that could do it than his own teammate" Kyubi's tone became more gentle gone is the mocking tone as if it was never there. Sakura looked at it surprised by the sudden tone and seeing his sad eyes she forgot everything.

"Naruto will rant to everybody who he is, and knowing he wont be able to bear looking at his friends once he see them."

The nine tail beast looked away refusing to looked at her, Sakura looked at it then at the bars that keep the both of them separated then she looked at the beast again. without much thought she took a step forward then another one pass the bars that separated them and into the lion's den

...

Naruto have always said that the Kyubi is misunderstood and that he is just a spoiled kid that has a big heart.

Sakura never believed Naruto how could an animal who killed so many people have such thing. Now that she is looking at what she thought was a monster now but now something else.

Kyubi looked at a brave but foolish girl that is walking towards him as if her life doesn't matter anymore he never understand humans. "What should i do to travel back to the pass?" Sakura asked eyes full of determination and sorrow.

The nine tail beast looked at her what shock turned into a grin and what grin turned into a full out laughter yup he would never understand them but he know that the girl in front of him is truly amusing. "you got guts but don't worry kid, just relax and let me do the work!" the beast laughed.

Sakura looked at him surprised expected to do at least a 50 trials and missions before going back to time. Suddenly she realized something making her annoyed "my name is Sakura! Sakura Haruno" Sakura stated when floorless pitch black glowed bright red, words and designs in Sakura's mind she concluded it to fuinjutsu

the Fox grinned "yeah yeah later kid!" his tails wagged and one took Sakura by the waist and put her on top of the fox.

Sakura was frozen into place not really expecting that, she looked at the back to the fox head she start to wonder what his name is, Naruto told her before some somehow it never comes to mind, when suddenly sleep took over. Her eyes felt heavy and tired she tried to stay awake but it getting hard, slowly she fell down her body felt the gravity grow stronger, her eyes slowly blink and everything slowly turned black 'sorry Naruto.'

A woman came in to the room where Naruto and Sakura rest, she found them in the forest raining, Sakura crying as she tires to heal Naruto. Recognizing them she quickly helped them out of the rain and forest gave them a room. In the past they helped her so much saving bother her husband and boys when they went into a war. Coming in to the room holding breakfast for the two, she smiled when she saw the two sleeping peacefully.

Sakura who was resting her head on the bed that Naruto was sleeping but something seems odd at second glance quickly running towards them worried she grabbed both of their hands there was no pulse they where gone.

* * *

Hey guys I am back from my very long hiatus, it has been long time a year maybe! Hope you guys enjoyed the story, i literally have no idea where i am going with this but one thing is for sure is that i love Sakura time travel stories and i have been meaning to do this one for a long time. 4 years if I must count

I have a few more ideas i want to try out one which i am going to list on my profile page soon! Also I am looking for a beta readers right now who could help me with grammar and spelling correction. Unfortunately my english isn't the best and i would love some help with plot line too!

Edited: Words: 1,490/Word target: 1,500

Also thank you "Guest" "Othello" and "Vetla12" for helping search for a certain fiction. i swore i looked over VesperChan account at least five times! i actually don't remember that fic having that much lime. (blushing)

anyway i will be changing it a bit **which Akatsuki do you guys like?**

 **1\. Sasori**

 **2\. Deidara**

 **3\. Itachi**

 **4\. Kisame**

 **5\. Hidan**

 **6\. Kakuzu**

 **7\. Zetzu**

 **8\. Tobi (Obito)**

 **9\. Pain**

 **10\. Konan**

 **and just for fun**

 **11\. Madara**

 **12\. Orochimaru**

 **Mine would be Sasori but i could choose more Deidara and Konan cause i am weak to art types.**


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura walks around looking at all the building taking in every detail to heart something that the pass Sakura would never do. Taking a sniff of the fresh air she smiled looking at the sky thinking about what happened this morning.

...

Sakura woke up and all she could see is a pink ceiling and a blond woman who once was her mother who was forced to leave to the sky in another world looking over at her worriedly "Sakura! You are awake! I was so worried since you never answered my calls down stairs." her mother said worriedly.

"Mother!" Sakura called out it has been a long time since she saw her mothers face not since the war started both her parents died trying to protect their little and only daughter Sakura from the hands of the Akatsuki.

Sakura jumped to her mother, holding on to her mother's clothes tightly as tears fall from her eyes she missed this warmth.

Mebuki looked at her daughter surprised and worried catch her daughter and she feels her shoulder start to wet from tears "What is wrong my dear? Did you have a nightmare?" Mebuki asked slowly patting her daughters back. Sakura hiccuped as she nods her head.

Mebuki smiled lovingly at her caring her child in her arms as she slowly walked over to the kitchen as every step she took from the stairs she looked at her child worriedly she wont stop crying, sure her precious child had nightmare before but not to this extent would she ever cry. She always was a strong girl.

Sakura was happy that she finally have this chance it was painful in a good way and she never wants it to leave her even the warmth. She lost this very thing in the war where Sasori was the one who killed them.

Sakura shivered but not in fear but in anger, that puppet monster was looking all over for her and when he found who her parents are she doesn't want to know what he asked them.

He was addictive to her and she doesn't know why. Sakura shakes her head mentally bitting her lips 'He is gone he cant follow me'

'Ewww yuck! That is super gross!' Something or somewhere said managing to surprise Sakura with his husky tone. Sakura manage to open her eyes in shock and hugging her mother as leftover tears flow from her eyes as it looked left and right but nothing is there was she hearing things.

Mebuki keep on patting her child when all the girls tears turned to hiccups "Sakura would you like to be with your father and tell him about your nightmare so that he can make that go away?" Mebuki asked, Sakura slowly nod another hiccup came and went.

Mebuki smiled at her daughter and walked into the kitchen their was her father sitting at the dining table reading a newspaper. Sakura always bugged him about always looking at the paper with boring news and stuff she would never understand but that was before, now she saw him like this and it warmed her heart.

...

Her father Kazashi Haruno, looked up as he notice both his lovely family coming unfortunately one was crying.

"What is the matter princess, what should this this father do to make this fear go away?" Her father said as he takes Sakura from her mother his girl wrapped her arms around him already calmed down but there is still water in her eyes "Was it a nightmare?" Her father asked and got a nod from her plus a hiccup.

"Well tell me about it,"

"Mom and Dad died at an explostion and i wasnt able to stop it!"

"..."

"I wasn't able to save Ino too and that made me sad and scared."

Her parent looked at her surprised they firmly believe that nightmares are molded by what the child sees all they hope for is that it wasn't that realistic and that she would get over it soon.

"Now now Sakura your daddy is a ninja so there is no way i will be killed that easily. I promise i wont leave you." Her father comforted his daughter.

Sakura looked up and straighten her back looking at her father. "Because daddy is strong?" She asked in a curious voice

Kazashi was taken back by her eyes they were so mature and heavy as if she saw every evil thing the world could offer.

Blinking wanting to get a clearer look at her eyes, it was gone "Y-yeah, I am strong and I will protect you and mommy!" He said smiling at his daughter it must have been an illusion, there is no way that her sparkly eyes daughter full of innocence could have ever saw something that morbid as death even more so a war that is the pinnacle of everything evil. He would have never allowed it to happen.

Sakura smiled at her father eyes full of protection and love yet she still saw suspicious tinted in his eyes but it was quickly replaced by love. She learned how to read the eyes very quickly and was amazing at it, between the war she was able to kick out enemies that spied their hospital, camping sites and her village. She would do anything for the village.

Sakura smiled warm heartedly and her father and embraced her father in a long hug.

After everything that happen she ate her breakfast asking questions to her parents and making conversations with them happily. It has been a long time since she talked to them and want to greedily take it all, her father soon had work and had to leave first while Sakura helped her mother with the dishes. She then went up stairs not before thanking her mother for the food and kissing her father on the cheek saying goodbye.

...

 _"Bye dad stay safe!_

 _"Yes i will you! see you later when i return we will go watch a movie together!"_

 _"Oh... umm well dad can we something else?"_

 _"Hmmm? and what would that be?"_

 _"Can we train? I want to become just like you when i grow up!"_

Kazashi thought back at what happen and smiled fondly 'My daughter is growing up!' grinning, he cant wait to get and spend some time with his daughter.

...

Sakura finally was in her room looking left and right. 'I have to figure out what time it is right now looking at the calendar handing on her room then her vanity where she found a red ribbon. Lowly and carefully taking it from its place she smiled at it as memories of her and Ino when they were young.

"I will never trade these memories for anything, and i will make sure of it."

Sakura looked at herself at the mirror and ties it on her head. She was not use to seeing her younger self but she is gonna get us to it. She caught of guard when she saw her face at a glass of water, her parent looked at her worried but she pass it of saying that she saw a squirrel at the window.

'Duh, didn't you already notice your voice when you were cry or the fact that your parent were able to carry you so easily?' Something said in head sarcastically and a bit annoyed. scratch that it was really annoyed.

She looked left and right surprised feeling dizzy as blood rush to her head in a surprised yet cautious and also a desperate want, but there was nothing. She would already notice someone is there if there ever was.

'In your head, your just the same like Naruto' Sakura looked at the ceiling 'Inner?' She called out hopefully in her head 'No! My name is not inner, brat' again with the annoyed voice. Sakura grew sad when she realize it was the Kyubi. 'Why are you here?' Sakura asked but at the back of her head the voice was louder than the Kyubi's 'no Inner... where is she...'

"- transported to your- Wait! did you heard what i just said?' the Kyubi asked clearly annoyed but Sakura ignored him

It has been years since she heard inner's voice she just suddenly disappeared after a fight both had she was trying to help and Sakura yelled at her for being useless when in reality she was the one useless. 'inner who is that?' the voice asked curious yet sounding annoyed.

'No it is nothing' Sakura always want to say sorry but when ever she called out to her inner she never answered back.

Then it hit her, "Wait what?!" Sakura screamed out loud "How are you in my head?!" the Kyubi sigh while hearing her mother at the background calling Sakura worridly.

...

Sakura takes a deep breath after every thing she still cant believe her ears. "so what you are say is that you are not the Kyubi anymore... or shit like that." Sakura grumbled trying to take everthing in.

'language kid.' The Kyubi snapped back. 'it is not like i want to be here anyway.'

'so what happens to Naruto then?...d-does he still...'

'yes he does have the Kyubi in him which is mostly gonna be a hollow soul or something along the lines.'

'can he think and talk'

'yes'

'is he annoying, have a huge ego, want to kill all the people in the wo-'

'shut up!'

Sakura sigh and looked back at the time 3 hours already pass since she woke up cried on her mother arms and made a promise with her dad that she and him will train after he gets back. after that the time was spent with the Kyubi who was trying to explain everything to her how the jutsu works and she still don't have the slightest clue to what is going on.

It truly seems impossible to pull it of yet while she was fast asleep she transported back in time and the kyubi who didn't want to get stuck in Naruto's body board for so long went to her body well mind instead or at least that is what he is explanations show and to which she doubt.

Sakura looked out of the window she gotta make a plan to stop the future war that is bound to happen after more that 10 years future mistakes cant happen. It is whats keeping her from jumping up and running outside trying to find her friends and not jumping into them for a hug.

They don't remember nor know her and running up to them will only make them suspicious of her which not something that she wants nor needs.

"Sakura! Can you come down for a moment?" Her mother called down stairs.

"Hmmm?... Okay mom just give me a min!"

...

Mebuki looked at her daughter worriedly "Are you sure you can go out by yourself? You know i can come with you if you would like."

Her daughter has been acting so strange all of the sudden and it worries her, hubby told her not to worry so much since the girl is growing but she still could not shake the feeling of her and Sakura yelling all of the sudden in her room surprised her.

Her daughter smiled cheerfully and nod "I will be fine mom, but can i go to the park later i wanna play!" Mebuki nod at her giving her money "Sure i put some extra money so you that can go buy some snacks if you are hungry!"

Her daughter nod "Okay mom i will go change!"

"Okay now Sakura it is carrots, lettuce and onions!"

"KAY!"

* * *

 **Chapter Word Count: 2,169**

 **Target Word Count: 1,500**

Sakura meet her mom and Dad after 3 years! she also found out that the Kyubi's mind is stuck in her head and he doesn't even know why! (SHE ALMOST HAS A HEART ATTACKT!)

I love inner but at the same time i cant exactly add her at the moment it will be to much for me to work with (imagine both the Kyubi and Inner fighting for non-stop in Sakura's memory) while as for Naruto and the Kyubi their is still a Kyubi in him just sleeping. i wont say anymore!

Sakura father in this fic is a chunin shinobi as while Mebuki is a house wife no shinobi background but a merchants. She often goes out of the village to trade, they usually leave Sakura behind to either their neighbor or Ino's family. something to which i am planning to also take full advantage of.

Ps. i have no beta and zero confidence in my english i am sorry for the grammar and spellings

 **Poll** : What is you favorite Sakura couple? (you cant choose Multi!)

Mine would be SakuraxSasori (i loved this couple for almost 4 years! It has been that long!)


	3. Chapter 3

Walking around the place Sakura watched children run around and play with the other children while women walk talking to each other asking how their families going and some gossips thrown in market men going to work and shinobies patrolling the place she wasn't notice by others and it made her relax.

Even just a bit it made her want to cry happily to finally look at peace.

Sakura smiled, she was happy and to her she would do anything to keep this peace.

Sakura from what she learned is that she in the body in of a 4 year old (She time traveled 16 years back!), in doing so she realized that this was the time of Naruto rather strong taste of pranks and and somewhere 2 to 3 years before the Uchiha mascaraed has yet to repeat itself again.

'i would never let Naruto and Sasuke feel the painfully loneliness ever again not this time, not when i could help it!' Sakura thought to her self 'but most changes don't exactly happen at your age kid.' The Kyubi added 'and changing too much of what is happening right now will blind you of the future later on.

Sakura bit her lip hearing that, she will find a way...she will find a way.

...

Sakura watch the people as they peacefully walk doing their chores and shopping. She had to plan everything down in her head since it will cause to much causalities if someone found a book at what is meant to be the plans and the events of what would happen in the future.

Her main mission was to first stop the events of an Uchiha boy named Shisui losing his first eye Danzo and if possible to not have them meet in the first place. Others she could slowly implement it into the plan. (Befriending Naruto and Sasuke is an absolute first too!)

Thinking about Danzo made her want to vomit and scream in anger. 'That disgusting man must go.' Sakura thought feeling a purr of amusement from a certain fox.

Sakura roamed around and took notice one of the stores blinking, somehow it was familiar to her.

She walking towards it she looked pass stores window inside the shop and noticed it was a kunoichi clothes store racks and racks of kunoichi clothes where displayed inside, this is one of the few places where she often visited for the trends in the magazines when she started going to the academy.

When she was young Sakura absolutely loved fashion it being introduced to her by Ino. One time she went out with neon yellow crop top and black high waist shorts.

'As if my pink hair wasn't enough...' Sakura snorted at the memory.

Looking at the store again Sakura remembered her genin outfit red along with the Haruno logo on it. She love that dress a lot and bit sexy yet at the same time pretty and cute but it is truly not something a shinobi could were and not die in a mission.

'But it was something mother gave to me as present when i joined the academy' her younger self said to herself not wanting to admit its uselessness. She cant bring herself to throw it but now is not the time not when she learned that it is better not using such thing than die at a battle.

'I better get something later more suited for hiding and camouflage later...' Sakura thought was about to leave when the door to the shop open right in front of her.

Sakura looked up and froze, in front of her was Anko and Kurenai.

'I never thought that they would be the first people that you would meet.' the Kyubi said dryly.

'shit'

...

Anko looked at the kid narrowing her eyes suspiciously she have been watching her when she appeared. She unfortunately was in the shop because Kurenai wanted to get a new pair of shoes since her last pair got mud on it and stinks horribly.

Anko asked Kurenai if she is her feet that stinks and she got a smack from the latter.

But then Kurenai started taking interest on the other clothes and what turns out to be a small trip to an 1 hour of 'those this look good on me?' 'what about this?'

At first Anko just left it as a small girl that loves fashion and trends but those eyes never really light up.

Anko raised a brow at the little girl she keep watching the pink hair girl from a distance as Kurenai was paying for a lovely dress that she found. 'I want to spice things up a bit instead of the regular black top and leggings.'

Anko looked at her face as it shows that she was remembering something nice but which quickly turned into a cringe face with a snort then again a found but thoughtful face.

Anko usually doesn't think much of it but what really caught her was the child's eyes too mature and old for a 4 year old kid! 'Those eyes are not something a small child should have...' Kurenai called Anko saying that she was done and sorry for waiting. Both went out of the store, Anko's eyes still on the girl.

What really put her on edge was when the little girl froze when she saw them coming out of the store multiple emotions shown in her eyes gratefulness, surprise, happiness yet at the same time sorrow, pity and... determination?

...

Kurenai looked at Anko then the kid finding both of them weird looking at the girl again she smiled "Hello child, are you lost?"

The child shakes her head her pink hair flying around her face with the wind.

'Cute' Kurenai thought to herself.

...

Sakura bits her tongue seeing two people that made an impact on her life in the pass.

Without them she wont be able to make the big steps in life they never left her never did...

Anko was there to help her out mentally in a way that the therapist cant. Kurenai was like a sister to her.

Whenever Sakura is down or anger not one to say anything always keeping it to herself, Anko will just come it and suddenly grab her and drag her to the training grounds where they would have a one on one spare usually taijutsu with the occasional weapons or ninjutsu (those fight are always crazy)

After that she would sometimes cry and Anko however unrealistic this might sound will just be there in her room patting her head often saying nothing the girl. Anko was always there for her when Kakashi cant be, in a way she's somebody that Sakura could never replace in her heart.

Kurenai was no diffrent, when Sakura was young and still in her early years by Tsunade side, Kurenai would help her in her Genjutsu when she has the time away from her team. She didn't understand why she would want to help a person when she was already busy with another team.

Although Sakura was a quick learner, but their were times when everything stop and cant make any prossess Kurenai was there through it all.

She was grateful for it.

Sakura was also the on to help Kurenai deliver her baby, after that Kurenai would often send pictures of her little child and sometimes videos.

Sakura tried to keep her innocent look going but it was hard when she remembers them suddenly coming into the hospital bleeding, one was too late and one died in her hands. She screamed at the not to leave, and keep on going trying to heal them later on she was dragged a way by the other doctors.

 _"Anko! Kurenai!"_

 _"Dont give up on me now!"_

 _"Please! please! wake up!'_

 _"NO! Let me go i can heal them!"_

 _"There is still time! Let me go!"_

Not this time...

Looking at the with the two, she made a smile with everything she got "I am going to the market to get some stuff mother needs for lunch!" Sakura expressed happily when she remembered there is somebody waiting for her back home.

"I gotta go, I don't wanna be late!" Sakura explained not wanting to make any moves without a plan and was about to make a made dash and she was suddenly block by a two legs.

Sakura looked up to see it was Anko.

'why...'

Anko was looking at her raising a brow suspicious, Kurenai was in the background looked at both of them worried asking whats wrong but was ignored.

"Neh neh, i saw you looking at the shop did you find something that interest you?" Anko said with a grin plastered in her face, a grin that Sakura never trust. 'She is up to something.' Sakura thought to herself and smiled again at the woman.

"Sorry Miss but i am not allowed to talk to strangers, even take their candy!" Sakura copied what her mother told her before she left running out of the house.

"I am not a stranger I am a friend, since we all are konoha's people who are know to be the kindest and most trustful among the other villages!" Anko started still with that sadistic grin that will make the pass Sakura quiver in fear. But not this time!

Sakura just keep smiling and bowed, "sorry, but i really need to get going!"

"it would be qui- ow Kurenai!"

Sakura looked up to see Kurenai pinching Anko arm, looking at Sakura she smiled "Sorry about her she cant be quite scary sometimes, go on and be safe okay!"

Sakura blinked (Kurenai, you are a savior!)and nod quickly running in the direction towards the market. Hiding behind a wall of a building after she feel she was far from them panting hard and tired. 'just how much stamina do i have!?' Sakura yelled at her self at the lack of it.

After a few mins of rest she got and started to walk towards the market thinking about what just happened and what she would do later on.

'It is best if i keep a low profile... being suspicious wont help me much and only bring attention...while being too stupid and dense is also a no go...but i never go back to who I was before...'

"i promise this time i wont be the same as before... i would be their shield this time" Sakura whispered looking at the sky. Blinking she starts walking again looking of what is in front of her

'hmm...interesting...'

...

"hello! i would like get some vegetables!"

"welcome! my aren't you quite young are you helping your mom?"

"hai!"

Sakura held the paper bag with both of her hands it was a bit heavy. 'So stamina and strength is basically nothing what else.' Sakura sarcastically thought to herself.

"You also have to maximize your chakra storage your yin seal is barely holding on." the Kyubi told not amused. "you don't have to remind me..."

Sakura almost screamed when she cant find her yin seal on her forhead when she looked at the mirror in her room. The Kyubi had to take it on his on hands...or paws to calm her down...with a lot of annoying comments that makes her want to strangle the fox.

Sakura feels her yin seal hidden invisible due to the lack of chakra.

...

Walking around she finds a dango shop that she and Anko often goes too before.

taking little steps she walked in smiling at the woman behind the counter asking for 3 dangos sticks "take away please" and two more planning to eat them here, giving the leftover money then taking a seat on one of their tables and waited.

"Here is five dangos sticks for a cute girl like you! i also added green tea be careful it is hot alright!"

"Thank you very much!"

"Aww, you are just so adorable!"

Sakura keep on her smile when the woman left taking one sticks she started eating occasionally looking around, finishing one, she was about to grab the next when she felt a familiar chakra from before, she froze when she heard two voice. The two voices in fact are the the person she meet just 1 hour ago.

"Look what do we have here! It's the little girl!" Anko called out to Sakura when she spotted her, Sakura slowly moved her head to face them there was a deadly glint in Anko's eyes.

'How unlucky can a person be!' Sakyra screamed inside her head.

...

The two people took a seat on the table right besides Sakura's. "You are cute for a child now that i got a good look at you" Anko asked looking at her nails glancing often glancing at her.

"Anko san that is rude!" Kurenai sigh a bit annoyed then looked at Sakura "hello we meet again I realized that we never introduced ourselves! My name is Kurenai. This is my senior Anko senpai!"

Sakura puts her now empty stick down and smiled at them "My name is Sakura! Sakura Haruno!" Sakura introduced and adopted a curious look to her face "Umm Kurenai-san?" Sakura called out.

Kurenai barely manage not to hug the little girl, Kurenai always had a soft spot for kids. Anko didn't looked interested in her anymore and was waiting for her dango to come.

Sakura taking this as an okay she asked "is Kurenai san and Anko san a kunoichi?" Sakura asked she needs this if life is gonna throw her misfortune she might as was change that!

Making her eyes sparkle in innocence and aww just like a child would do when finding out you hand candies after a needle injection.

Anko looked surprised at the sudden change and narrowed her eyes "yeah... got a problem?" Sakura shakes her head eyes even even more sparkling

"I always wanted to become a shinobi! They are so cool protecting their love ones with all they had!" Sakura eyes dulled a bit went she remember the one and only best friend plus hero, who did so much for her and this world but she keep her face up this is not the time to be thinking of such thing any small mistake could change everything.

"Really?" Kurenai asked cheerfully listening to her.

...

Sakura nod gleefully but then it went to a sad face "but nobody is will to really teach me..." Sakura said sadly "Papa is always busy some it is rare for him to teach me something and mom isn't one."

Kurenai looked at the girl a bit of sorrow and then looked at Anko who looked as if she didn't care much a bit displeased with her attitude she looked at Sakura again and an idea popped in her head.

"how about this it wont be often but when ever me or Anko senpai here have time we can teach you some stuff!" Kurenai said. One eyes twinkled like never before will the other one choke on a dango that just came.

...

Sakura cant believe what she just heard not expecting this to take this much of a turn, she was glad to have even just knowing to see them often is more than enough for her the Kyubi was surprisingly quiet.

"really like really really!" Sakura asked water started to form in her eyes. (Kurenai was taken back at how desperate the girl was.) "Wait...wait since when did i say yes to that!" Anko cutted in. Kurenai smiled at Anko "You always said that you were bored might as well get a student then!"

Anko looked at Kurenai shock Sakura raised a brow holding back a smile Kurenai often complained that Anko always annoyed her when they were chunin and she would like to return this unforgiving favor back.

Sakura quickly turn to Anko who was looking at her with distrust which actually hurt her more than she thought it would.

"Please!" Sakura begged she wanted this, she knows she is being greedy but damn it!

Anko looked at her like she has grown a second head "What happened to 'I dont talk to strangers' shit!" Anko asked annoyed. "Language, you are speaking to a child senpai!" Kurenai bite back. Anko bits her tounge and looked hard at Kurenai.

"Bu-"

"What happened to the pills of bills that Senpai manage to stock up."

"But tha-"

"who covered your gate shift when you want to leave for a few mintues which turned out to be hours!"

"Wai-"

"what about that time when you sna-"

"Alright! Alright fine have it your way then i will take care of the damn kid" Anko yelled angry mumbling something that dango is the greatest food, shifts are hell and something about snakes which Sakura didn't get.

Kurenai smiled happy and looked at Sakura "well Sakura you got yourself 2 more teachers meet us tomorrow after lunch we will have a free hour by then." Sakura nod she was ready and as ready as she could ever be she was happy very happy.

* * *

 **Chapter Word Count: 3,129**

 **Target Word Count: 2,500**

chapters are getting longer and longer everytime i post!

Anko and Kurenai not exactly people you would expect Sakura to meet first and to be honest even me started to have a soft spot for the two all because of amazing stories for two amazing authors

Pulling my weight by Invincible Shadow

Hoshigaki by writer168

Sakura rather open personality isn't really normal as you guys saying that she would be careful at the end gave in to her desire that easily it was a bad idea to even walk out on the first place considering the risk without thinking much. she doesn't act as somebody who keeps on seeing death and death again, she should be a bit edgy in a way, but I chose not to bring that into the past because it is "literally" heavy weight. I personally want Sakura to be childish and full of hope & determination yet still greedy and wise. memories will be heavy at heart but when you remove some of the pain by time it will become easy to look at others. It is a light story for now but with others easily suspicious of her characteristics. (her mother and Anko for example)

poll: out of the list below which girl do you guys like/favor the most

1\. Sakura

2\. Ino

3\. Hinata

4\. Tenten

5\. Temari

Mine would of course be Sakura but if i were to make an exception it would be Hinata or Temari!


	4. Chapter 4

Sakura was happy, very happy.

She can believe that she was able to contact two of her closes people so soon. She thought that Anko would be super hard since Anko was in the TI department and a child her age knowing it is one thing but going to the building was another.

Sakura was about to call the Kyubi but she heard snoring inside her head. "He must tired..." Sakura whispered smiling at the thought. She was thankful that the Kyubi gave her another chance she doesn't know what she would without him.

'Come to think of it the Kyubi isn't his name... Naruto told me his name...what was it again..."

"Hmm, I wonder what it is" Sakura thought to herself; she knows what his name is but she cant remember. Sakura looked down at the dirt path thinking hard.

When she was first told what his name was by Naruto, she didn't believe it cause why would she when it was the reason it cause destruction; but as funny as it sounds somehow the name left a lingering impression on her, sometimes when she looked at Naruto she suddenly remembers the name that he told her and when Naruto transforms she would whisper it.

"How did i forgot such an important thing..." she whispered to herself she tried hard to remember. It felt like it was just right in front of her face and she cant see it.

Thinking hard and still looking down she bumped into a someone, falling on her butt. "Ouch!" Sakura cried rubbing her butt in pain.

"Are you okay?! Sorry I wasn't looking at where I was going!" Someone, some boy by their tone of voice apologized giving his hand. Sakura looked up at the hand then up to see a boy with a concern look on his face, her breath froze. The boy has black eyes and curly short hair and pale skin.

'Sasuke!'

...

But it was not Sasuke.

He look so similar to Sasuke yet so different and somehow it hurts that he is not Sasuke.

"Ummm are you okay? Should we go to the hospital?" the boy asked panicking a bit when she didn't take his hand and keep on staring at him with tears in her eyes.

Sakura looked at him and shakes she head. 'He is not Sasuke get it together Sakura...'

"No, I am okay..." taking the boy's hand and the boy helped her up, she mumbled a small thank you. "Are you sure you are okay, princess?" the boy asked again.

'princess?' Sakura thought to herself the the thought of Sasuke unnoticeable lessen and she glared at the boy, she was no princess but she still nodded at the boy.

"but i am not a princess!" Sakura also added glaring at the boy older than her she needs to keep up this childish facade she reminds herself that she is not what she use to be right now.

The boy looked at her surprised and grin "Well then, what should i could you little girl?" The boy asked Sakura pout at this, she knows very well that she in a body of a child but hearing it from him actually annoyed her a bit more so than the princess.

"I am not a little girl! I am Sakura and I am gonna because a Shinobi! I want to help others and save others like a Shinobi!" Sakura said without thinking but found strength in what she said, it made her smile and giddy inside.

Shisui raise a brow at her seeing a lot of determination in her, Sakura smiled even wider. "Really, well little shinobi my name is Shisui!" Shisui introduced himself.

Sakura froze when she heard his name her smile slowly leaving her face and Shisui looked at her oddly. "Do you mean Shisui as in Shisui Uchiha?!"

Shisui narrowed his eyes at this and fortunately Sakura caught it, tried to cover it up and hope it wont bite her in the ass later on.

"Umm... Well I have a small crush on this boy who is also goes by the same sirname as you and heard that he have a cousin name Shisui Uchiha who is this amazingly fast shinobi, who goes zoom zoom zoom!" Sakura admitted blushing badly as she makes wild movements trying to show how fast the man in front of her goes. If the kyubi was awake he would be laughing his hysterically.

Shisui looked at her and with a face saying 'Oh, so that is why.' "Why yes! I am the great Shisui Uchiha who is the fasted shinobi alive in this village!" Shisui barged smirking which Sakura would have rolled her eyes if she was in her older body.

...

Sakura cant believe at who she is looking at, it was the man that not 'exactly' started everything but is basically one of the big reasons to why Itachi was able to open his Sharinkan to an upgrade and was strong enough to kill his own clan leaving Sasuke and then the later join the Akatsuki. The same boy who helped her pick up the vegetables that rolled out of her paper bag.

'Hmm, so this is the guy that started the goth boy's obsession to become powerful and want to kill his own brother in revenge of his dead clan.' the Kyubi mused slowly waking up from his slumber. 'Well not exactly, Danzo was the one who started everything here in konoha along with another person... Shisui was just a...very important piece to the puzzle.'

'same to me!'

...

Shisui looked at the girl suspiciously have to be so shocked to see him. Right after saying that she suddenly started zoning out 'Not the reaction I was expecting... ' Shisui sighs a bit disappointed. "Hey, kid?" Shisui called out no answer, Shisui raised a brow and squat looking at her face he waved his hand in front of her face no reaction again.

This action started to worry him even more, could their be something wrong in her home for her to act like this.

Shisui isn't a worry wart but being that he loves kids he cant help it. He knows that he only meet her no more than a few minutes ago it was how she acts and talks that really makes him like her and the fact that she is also the same age as Sasuke also softens his heart a little.

Shisui then got close to her face and got a look at her green emerald eyes with pink wild hair. Shisui notice that her eyes where a bit dull than most kids, not really normal and it made him both worried and suspicious. Not taking action he waited for her to come back hoping this is a wise choice.

The little girl finally came back to reality when she notice that he was right in front of her only a fist away from each others face. Sakura's face turned bright red and jumped backwards surprised.

Shisui looked at her and blink and laughed at her. Cute was an understatement she was adorably cute yet very strange and suspicious.

...

Sakura cups her cheeks as it heats up her hands, she cant stop it usually she could usually she doesn't care! 'It has something to do with the fact that you are inside of a toddlers body or something like that.' the Kyubi stated uninterested.

'What are you talking about?' Sakura panicked when she heard what the fox have to say.

'Basically what i am saying that this body and brain isn't used to this foreign memories and emotions having that you just came all of the sudden those things are everywhere which could hurt your brain if not worst. I think it chose to cut must of your emotional maturity leaving what it knows throwing things that are not needed. Don't worry you will get them sooner or later give it a week or a month.'

Sakura bit her lip not feeling to good at what she just heard but she didn't know that the Kyubi was this... smart?

'I was sealed in the Uzumaki family for generations, I am not stupid.' Kyubi said offended. Saakura doesn't think this have anything to do with the Uzumaki family.

'Anyway look bright kid, that brat is starting to get suspicious!' the fox pointed still irritated.

Sakura snapped back again, Shisui looking at her weirdly "Are you sure okay kid? Was the bump that hard? This is the second time you zone out. Are you sure we shouldn't we get you to the hospital?"

Sakura jumped with out meaning waving her hands and shaking her head furiously. "No! No! No! I am perfectly fine!" Sakura said determinedly she could see the suspension in the boys eyes. The later raised a brow but sigh as if giving up

"Well if you say so."

...

Sakura looked at the streets then back at Shisui awkwardly she absolutely didn't know what to do after thanking him when he handed her the paper bag that has the vegetables Sakura was just silent.

"So who is this boy you like?"

Sakura looked at Shisui weirdly if not surprised, tilting her head trying to compute what he just said.

Shisui grinned at the girl "Well since I bump into you in the first place i am plan to apologize you by putting you at the one you like together! Now who is it gurl spill the beans!"

Sakura looked at Shisui blink not exactly processing what he just said then looking at him with a blank look at Shisui who was grinning at her still, not caring how stupid he sounded when he said that. The Kyubi was in the background saying something about him being so un-uchiha like. Which made her laugh she looked at Shisui and grinned

"Nope ! am not telling!"

"Aww, come on! I will buy you dango if you tell!"

"Mom told me not to talk to strangers! Not even follow them! Especially if they look weird!" Sakura stated with innocent eyes knowing full well she used the same excused just a few hours ago on somebody else but hay who could blame her.

"What!? I don't look weird!"

"No you are weird!"

"No I am not!"

"Yes you are!"

"Oh really and what makes me weird?"

"Everything!"

"Oh my kaguya! I am gonna pinch you cheeks so har-"

"No I wont let you! I wont let a weird stranger touch me!"

...

Shisui takes a deep breath closing his eyes feeling a headache. "Listen here kid, I am not wei- where did she go!" Sakura wasn't where she was standing instead running away from him laughing cheerfully as if she made her best prank in history her paper bag right beside him!

Shisui takes a deep breath "Calm down Shisui it is just a kid! why get so mad?" Shisui mumbled to himself trying his best not to laugh.

"Mister Weird! Bleh!"

Shisui twitched "Just you wait little girl!" Breaking into a grin he grabbed the paper bag and started running at what he considered a normal speed of a civilian with no chakra. Noticing that Sakura took a turn at sharp corner going thew a slim path between two buildings Shisui stopped.

Shisui grin widen as he walked towards the turn his grin vanish when he saw the path.

The path was straight and not that narrow three people holding hands could walk straight just fine but it was long and judging by the kids speed she should be here before she could take another turn.

'Where did she go?!' Surprised Shisui started to jog searching for the girl, the girl basically just vanished into thin air.

Actually getting worried whether or not Sakura was taken by something or... somebody. Shisui started to run at a faster phase when he suddenly heard a giggle from so boxes he passed, he quickly stopped and walked back cautiously towards the boxes hoping that was the kid and not some trap.

He made a stop having a feeling that he heard her voice that is when he notice her chakra was hidden somewhere in the boxes peering into one of the bigger boxes he saw Sakura sitting inside the box having her hands covering her mouth.

...

Shisui sigh in relief when he saw her all the fear suddenly gone. "Kid you just gave me a heart attack!" Shisui sigh in relief putting his hands on his heart "My poor poor heart!"

Sakura giggled again looking at him jumping out of the box with east. Shisui looked at Sakura with one eye suspicious of how the girl was able to hid her chakra at such a young age.

Shisui held his breath when he realize that the child in front of him might be prodigy. Green eyes stare at him blinking, it was getting harder to look at these eyes. They look just the same like Itachi and Kakashi yet at the same time not.

'Shit Shisui don't think like that they still might not have notice her, that is right i am just seeing things. they still didn't get their hands on her... besides we are not in the era of war why would they even try.'

He doesn't even know what Kakashi was like when he was young but his eyes were always dead devoid of hope, Itachi eyes show to Shisui that he is only living this damn life for the sake of Sasuke and his only hope is that Sasuke wont live the life he lived but Sakura eyes they were full of hope with a touch of innocent yet he could see it gone the next second.

Maybe that is the reason he is still able to look at them and not turn away because there was a big fire of hope in her eyes as he keeps looking at them hoping that something different will happen this time. He would so anything to change and lift of the stones that weights on Itachi. he would give anything everythi-

Shisui snapped back to reality when the girl grabbed his arm yanking him towards her and giving him a sudden hug.

Shisui looked at the kid in shock but all he could see is her pink hair. "Wha- What are you doing?" Shisui asked and tried to push her away careful not to hurt the kid but the kid held on not letting go.

"You looks like someone who needs a hug." the kid reasoned Shisui looked at her surprised this time "I don't have anything on me and i don't know if I could do anything help with your problems but I know that hugging it out will help east the pain!" she continued "You don't have keep a wall anymore nobody is here to see and judge and I am just a woolen teddy bear that keeps you warm!"

Shisui froze he really didn't know what to say, don't know what to do. The kids hold lessen and if a small push is more than enough to break apart Shisui doesn't have the strength to do it and he just... hugged back.

He wanted to cry but tried not to tears that is till he tasted something salty in his mouth. Holding tight to the little kid who knows nothing about this world yet knows so much he felt that if he release her she will just suddenly disappear leaving him with no hope.

After a few mintues Shisui was able to stop crying but he was still holding the little girl tight he didn't know what to do he cant just up say thanks and run. She was the one suddenly holding his sanity, it was scary yet reassuring.

The kid suddenly started to stroke his head something a mother would do and start to hum it was relaxing.

Shisui wanted to let slumber take him but not yet people will find it weird if they found a almost teen sleeping as he hold on a small kid it would get a lot of misunderstandings which means drama.

Drama at the moment isn't needed, when the kid finished the song Shisui slowly lift up his head and grin at Sakura who was looking at him smiling one that holds no evil intent or judgement just a pure smile one that holds promises.

"Thanks..." Shisui tried not to blush embarrassed. "This means a lot to me." They have been in an awkward position because the kid was small and Shuisui had to bend his back just to hug her. he could feel the pain that will last his a few days if not done anything to it soon. He sit up straight stretching his back a bit.

"it is okay... If you need any moral support I would always be here okay I am not planning on going anywhere!" the kid said brightly.

Shisui smiled but then looked at her curiously "Hey where did you learn that song?" Shisui asked. The same person blinked and tilted her head "Mommy always hums this tune when ever i go to bed, it calms me a lot!" Sakura said happily.

"Hmm okay." Shisui then looked up at the sky he felt like he knows that song from somewhere, it felt familiar. That is when he heard a surprised yell form the kid "I forgot I am suppose to be at home by now!" as she tried to stand up she fell back down, her legs all shaky.

Shisui looked at her weirdly when he realized.

blood circulation

Shisui wanted to face palm in embarrassment but tried not to laugh which came out as a snort to which he received a glare. "No judging kid!" Shisui stated reminding her, her own words. "Nope that is reserved for the sad Shisui nii, not for Mr. Weird!" Sakura said giggling at the end.

Shisui glared but finding warmed at the nii that she put at the end of his name, walking over to her he faced his back towards her as he squat.

"Hop on! I will take you home!"

"Sorry I don't talk to strangers"

"Not after everything that happened, you have no right to say that! Now are you gonna hop on or not?"

"Kay!"

...

Shisui slowly walks as Sakura guide him to where he house is. "Hey Sakura I have a question for you, mind if I ask?" Shisui asked, it was a while before he got a hum of approval. "Where did you learn that thing you pulled on me?" Shisui asked "you mean the song? I told you it learned it from my mom!"

Shisui made an empty laugh "That is not what i talking about what you said back then who taught you how to hid you chakra."

It took even longer to get an answer.

"Books"

Shisui sigh and was about to pass it thinking that the kid doesnt want to talk about it, when Sakura started talking again.

"I was bullied few times before and when i told my parent they tried to help but they cant, and the bulling went to places where they cant reach. I could only hide from them but they always grab my hair before I could run. They call me mean things I always wanted to cry back then..." Sakura's voice was distant not physically but more so mentally.

Shisui closed his eyes as he continued walking trying his best not to sigh. Kids can be the cute things, but their words can be more hurtful than an adults.

"Where here!" the kid said all of the sudden making Shisui stop looking at the house they were in front of a small 2 story building.

Slowly and carefully letting her down from his back he turned and he grinned at her "Well see you again? I still need to get the gossip of who you like!" getting a blush in return then a small nod he stood up and start to leave.

"Bye bye Mr. Weird! see you again!" Sakura yelled and most likely waving. Instead of looking back he continued walking but he still did a small back wave.

...

Sakura cant believe what just happened after everything that just happened she cant believe what just happened.

'Brat you said the same thing twice in the same sentence right now.'

Sakura ignored what the fox said she doesn't know what to do in this excited feeling it has been a long time she has been like this, in the pass her body only shake due to fear, fear of losing everybody she loves and knows.

She believed at what she was seeing after all Shikamaru said it was possible to go back in time but underneath everything was a small bug of fear, fear that everything is just a dream. Even tho she saw her parents she needed more proof so she said yes when her mother ask her to go to the market. Seeing Anko and Kurenai helped her a bit seeing faces also helped her, the hope really bloomed when she meet Shisui. She didn't know why but she became giddy not that she would admit it at all.

Sakura smiled softly at the thought of the Shisui, he is was good at heart, he truly cares about his family. 'I wont let him down...'

'you never promised him anything.'

Sakura stared at the window hearing the Kyubi's voice again realizing she had something to ask 'Hey, I know this is weird but what is your na-'

"Sakura your back! I was worried about you" Sakura looked up to see her mother looked at her worriedly "Are you okay did anything happen?"

"Sorry mommy, I kinda forgot the time when i was playing at the park!" Sakura said holding out a paper bag of vegetables that Shisui gave back to her.

Her mother sigh and nodded at her "Okay then... Why don't you come inside and help me cook the rest of lunch. Father is coming early today so lets make something big!"

...

After going in the house, helping out her mother and playing in the garden (when in reality she was training.)

Her father came back from work, she never knew this but her father is one hell of a coach telling her to run around the house 60 times which burned since her body was not used to it, after that they did some basic taijutsu kicks and punches, which she manage to impress her father that is till she was told to kick the targets which she fail horribly.

Apparently their a thing called height. unlike her original body, this body is smaller compared to it so Sakura keeps on missing the timing with her kicks and instead of the target she hits thin air and crashing into the target. The Kyubi is having the time of his life inside her head while her father too was trying not to laugh.

After that it was near 9 o'clock and Sakura went to bed. She thought to going out and search for Naruto after all she knows where he lives but choose not to since it would be weird for a child to be walking around pass their bed time in the middle of the night. Her mother was there right beside her on chair hummed the exact same song that Sakura hummed to Shisui

Sakura smiled and let sleep take over.

* * *

 **Sakura meets Anko, Kurenai and Shisui the first day she came to the past. I said that this would be a slow burn but look at what we have here. Like i said i don't have much plans towards this story. *completely ignores a books full of plans for each character.***

 **Sakura doesn't act like a her normal age and i promise you this was on purpose the older she gets she would mature even more faster than other or so that is what other people would think.**

 **Hope you guys love Shisui shown here!**

 **But in all seriousness, I would love you guys to comment some ideas that could be use for this story.**

 **Other than that i will keep on trying to post when ever i have time but it would help a lot if i could find a beta reader. I am not looking for much, somebody who could notice things that aren't suppose to be their or suddenly disappeared between the story. I'm finding a lot of mistakes on the first chapter and would like to redo it again later on. Grammer is also a must.**

 **I am also having to stories at the Doc right now which i am planning on posting soon and would also like a beta reader for it too.**

 _ **Words: 4,210 / Word target: 2,500**_

 **Question for today if you could choose one element that would be your main element which one?**

 **Fire, Wind, Water, Earth or Lighting**

 **Mine would be Water!**


End file.
